Yumi Airashi
Airashi Yumi (愛らしい弓 Airashi Yumi) (Know as Isabela in Royal Princess) is the main character of Royalty Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14-year-old girl who is energetic and Cheerful. Yumi's alter ego is Cure Love ( キュアラブ Kyuarabu) (Princess Lovely) ,the Princess of Love. Her catchphrases are "My heart is full of love" ( 私の心は愛に満ちています Watashi no kokoro wa ai ni michite imasu) and "_____ is so cute" (_____かわいい _____Kawaii). Appearance Yumi has a long straight hair, she wears two white flowers in her hair. She wears a black dress and wears a half-transparent black pants underneath. She has black ribbons on their wrists. As Cure Love she has long hot pink hair with a strand of Pink color, Her hair Lengthens past her shoulders, her tiara is made of pearls with a yellow heart gem in the middle. Her dress is Hot Pink with Magenta and white accents, a small red ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist. Sneakers magenta with a half white pants. As Royal Love her dress is long and white. In episode 50 Yumi is seen as the princess of a unknown kingdom her hair, dress and tiara are very like of the Cure Love. Personality When you do not know she's shy but when you know her better can see that she is friendly, bubbly and cheerful. His dream is that one day she meet her prince charming. Relations Luka Airashi-Luka is the older sister Yumi. She first appears in episode 06 in a flash back and personally in episode 18. Tai Matsuda-Tai is Yumi's roommate and teammate. The two end up becoming best friends and end up fighting in episode 11. Rika Sato-Rika is Yumi's roommate and teammate. the two became friends after Rika become Cure Breeze. Cure Love Cure Love is the Yumi's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She controls the power of love and lights and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess to Exchange!". Her main attack is Cure Love light attack. Attacks |-|Finishing= Cure Love lights attack (Kyuaraburaitoatakku キュアラブライトアタック)-is a main attack,used the for the first in Episode 2. Princess Embrace ( プリンセスアンブラそ Purinsesuanburaso)-First group finishing. used for the first time in episode 13. Cure love lightning attack (キュアラブライトニングアタック Kyuaraburaitoninguatakku)-is a main attack of Cure Love, first used in episode 14. Blue lightning Humming (ブルー ライトニング ハミング Burūraitoninguhamingu)-is the completion of Tai and Yumi joints used in episode 15. Princess Expansion (プリンセスえぱんしをん Purinsesuepanshion)-is the second attack in a group for the first time Used in episode 20. Grand Sunshine (グランドサンシャイン Gurandosanshain) -is the last finishing Cure Love, she uses this attack with the princess crystal Music box in his Royal Princess form, first used in episode 46. Royal Finalización (ロイヤルファイナライズ Roiyarufainaraizu)-Last group finishing, uses for the first and last time in episode 50. |-|Magic= Remaind Shower (りまいんど しゃわ Rimaindo Shawa) -is the first magic attack used by Cure Love. This attack has the power to restore lost memories. This attack was first used in Episode 2 to be purified Phantom. Age back ( エージバック Ējibakku)-is the second magic attack first used in episode 17 this attack decreases age in whom the attack is launched. |-|Defense= Lovely Wall ( ラブリータウォール Raburīwōru)-Lovely Wall is the defense attack. Etymology Airashi:Airashi (愛らしい) means Lovely in japoneses. Yumi-Yumi (弓) is a nickname for names started in "Yumi" who means "bow" So her name means "Lovely bow" Music Yumi's voice actresses,Saki Fujita,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Lon who voices Matsuda Tai,Kyoe Yoshioka who voices Rika Sato,Yui Itsuki who voices Princess Flame,Nanae how voices Tiara,YUI how voice Princess Sky. Solos Ashita... Princess Melody (Love ver~~) To be a Princess. Duets/Group All girl can be Princess (Along with Lon,Kyoe, Yui, Nanae and YUI) Princess Melody (Forever ver~~) (Along with Lon,Kyoe, Yui, Nanae and YUI) Flicker lovely (Along with Lon) Trivia *Cure Love Cure is the first to have two elements. *Yumi share some similarities with Aida Mana from Doki Doki Pretty Cure. **Both are lead of their respective groups **Both are represent by Love **Both are energetic. ** Yumi was born 20 days after Mana **Both are the most smart of their respective groups. *Cure Love Cure is the first to have light Blue Eyes in her Cure form. *Yumi has the same voice actress of Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. *Yumi was born on August 24 which makes the Virgo sign. *Cure Love is the first Cure pink to have red as Sub Color. *Cure Love is the first Cure pink to have magenta as Sub Color. *Cure Love Cure is the second after Cure Sunny to have their hair tied like a bow. *Cure Love has her hair like of the Cure Sunny in her princess form. *Cure Love is the second after Pretty Cure Cure Scarlet to wear non-boots. *Yumi had his surname changing because "Shine" means "die" in Japanese. *Cure Love is the Cure fourth to not use gloves in her Cure Form. *Cure Love sings both ending of the series. *Cure Love is the second Cure after the Cure Magical to use magic without being in your Cure Form. *Yumi accidentally turned Queen Royal on a girl of 15 years old in episode 17. *Yumi puts his Cure Name in their attack.s (Cure Love light attack and Cure Love lighting Attack) *Cure Love was the third Cure after Hime Cure and Cure Courage to merge their attacks. *Yumi is the third Cure after Nagisa,Haruka and Mirai to have two catchphrases. *Yumi is the first Cure leader to have an older sister. *Cure Love is the second Cure pink to have powers of light. *Yumi is the third Cure pink to be good in studies, the first is Hanasaki Tsubomi that is follow by Aida Mana. **Mirai is bad mathematic. *Yumi is the first Cure to have the main color pink to having the hobby cook and fourth Cure have Hobby cooking. *Yumi is the first Cure to have the light pink color hair in its civil form. Gallery L-O-V-E.jpg Yumi.jpg Disclaimer I do not belong to this image I just changed the color to pink! Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Royalty Princess Precure Characters Category:Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures